Falling Inside the Black
by spazzgirl
Summary: when Naruto's trying to defeat the Kyuubi, the demon lord manages to get the boy to become consumed by hate. Now filled with anger and hatred Naruto is not the same and his heart had become filled with darkness. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Hello my little lovelies I decided to use the little conversations that I have in the beginning with Naruto xD. Anyways I'm sure some of you remembered an old story of mine called ****The Fox Shinobi**** I felt like re-uploading but I deleted the whole files. This story will be a revised version of both ****Undisclosed Desires ****and ****The Fox Shinobi****, I will warn you that this somewhat story is dark and has a somewhat powerful Naruto, I'm not really sure yet.**

**This story was created because I wanted to part away from the relationship many people use with the Kyuubi, mind you he' a male I have no idea why people think he's a freaking girl, and Naruto *non yaoi mind you.***

**The story takes place after Naruto Manga Chapter 497 but it won't have Naruto meeting his mother, so I suggest you all read that chapter in order to understand this story. I was going to have the story take place when Naruto is probably young or right after his failed attempt to get Sasuke back during pre-Shippuden but that's too overused so let's go for some originality. **

**Reason being is because the Kyuubi's hatred in the manga is easily manipulating Naruto so I thought that would be a good start for his story.**

**Now I'm not positively sure if there will be a lemon in this story but I'm making it M just to be safe okay? The start of the story begins with the voices inside of Naruto's mind so you won't be confused.**

**Summary: **when Naruto's trying to defeat the Kyuubi, the demon lord manages to get the boy to become consumed by hate. Now filled with anger and hatred Naruto is not the same and his heart had become filled with darkness. Who will become the victim of his hate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any contents of Naruto**

Keys:

"Hi"- speaking

"_Hi"_- thoughts/flashbacks

"**Hi"**- Kyuubi/Inner Sakura

"_**Hi"**_- Kyuubi's thoughts

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Inside of Naruto's mind**

"That's him…"

"Get out of here…"

"No one will ever accept you."

"Go away!"

"Get lost!"

"Shut up!" A thirteen year old Naruto with darkened whiskers and red eyes shouted.

Outside of Naruto's mind

"The Kyuubi's hatred is stronger than I thought! He might really be in trouble this is a real test!" Killer Bee said.

Yamato was ready to seal the Kyuubi's chakra back. "I'll hold it back! Damn it!"

**Inside of Naruto's mind**

The blond clutched his head as the voices kept speaking a sudden pain in his heart was starting to develop.

"Shut up just shut up." Naruto whispered as the pain was still building. "Leave me alone." He pounded his fist onto the floor. "Damn it I have to resist."

"**Foolish human… Did you really think you could stand against me especially with this much hatred I have?" **The demon fox looked at the helpless human standing before him.

Naruto could feel the demon's chakra beginning to envelope him. "Now I have to stay control. I won't let you take over my body and hurt people again, just like I did before with Sakura-chan."

Kyuubi let out a laugh. **"Oh please do you really think just by thinking of your precious little pink haired girl could really stop me? She doesn't even love you she's just using you for her own selfish desires."**

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted at the fox. "You're, wrong don't say things that aren't true!"

"**You know that I'm right." **A grin formed upon the fox's muzzle. **"Who knows maybe her little confession was a total lie."**

The blond place his hand over his heart and gripped the jacket that covered it. "No! It wasn't a lie! You're the one who's lying!"

"**You really think that I would lie to you?"**

"Of course you are you're nothing but a damn liar!"

"**And you think her confession was real? She only confessed to you because her precious Uchiha was gone and so she had to settle for silver trophy. Her whole life was devoted to the Uchiha brat she even begged you to bring him back. So, why all of a sudden did she decide to love you?"**

The pain building inside of Naruto's heart was getting bigger. "She loves me because I'm a much better choice for Sasuke." He didn't want to believe the things that Kyuubi was telling him.

The demon fox laughed again. **"Humans are pathetic, the only reason why she decided to love you is because… You're just a silver trophy to her. Since she lost the gold that was Uchiha she had to get the silver trophy which was you. Like every human, she's greedy. Really boy would you really believe her confession after all these years of berating you."**

"It's different now, she was young and naïve back then!"

"**You really are stupid. Even though she may changed she still wants her precious Uchiha back, she probably doesn't care if he's a criminal. Once she has you in her grasp and once you bring back the Uchiha brat, she'll go running back to him."**

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. If he accepted Sakura's feelings and brought Sasuke back, would she really go back to the Uchiha and forget about him? It was too much for him to handle just by thinking about it was hurting him.

Kyuubi grinned. **"Just like all the villagers she just had a change of heart. To the villagers you didn't mean anything to them and then you save them, now they just want to be your friends. And who knows maybe the little pink haired girl is doing the same. Just wants to be with you and as soon as the Uchiha come back being all beaten up by you, you'll be nothing again."**

Naruto couldn't say anything anymore his heart was hurting too much. The pain filled his heart and now anger was forming.

"**I'm sure deep down everyone still thinks you're a monster, they're just being nice to you right now because they now that you can hurt them or even, kill them." **Kyuubi noticed that the blond was shaking and could feel the anger building up. **"No one would want you, not even your precious Sakura." **Naruto could feel himself shaking in anger. Kyuubi released a bit of his chakra to create a genjutsu to make Naruto even angrier.

"It was a total lie." The blond looked up and saw Sakura standing before him.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

The rosette rolled her eyes. "Idiot I came to tell you that I really didn't mean what I said back then."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say Sakura-chan?"

"I don't love you I could never love a fool, an idiot, and a monster like you."

That did it for the blond, his anger and hatred showed through the red chakra that was surrounding his body. The Kyuubi grinned, his planned had exactly gone through, and now there was only more part left.

"I hate you," the genjutsu Sakura said.

The anger was finally in control of Naruto and the red chakra that surrounded the blond burst causing the walls of the Kyuubi's cage to shake.

**Outside of Naruto's mind**

Not only was the Kyuubi's cage walls were shaking but as well as the walls of the temple where Killer Bee and Yamato were in.

"Damn it looks like the Kyuubi's hatred got the better of him." Killer Bee looked around noticed some of the ceiling falling.

"Shit we have to get out of here," Yamato exclaimed.

The two felt an evil chakra and noticed that there was the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding in the form of a ball. And just like what happened inside of Naruto's mind, the red chakra burst causing both Yamato and Killer Bee to be blown away and hit the wall. As soon as everything was calm Naruto was gone.

Then all of a sudden Yamato was filled with worry and decided to express it in a panic attack. "HE'S GONE, HE'S GONE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Killer Bee placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Calm down man I'm sure we'll find him."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we can just hope that nothing bad will happen to him."

* * *

Standing on top of a mountain was a lone figure.

"**Soon everyone shall fear us." **

"And we'll make sure that those who get in our way shall die."

* * *

**END**

**There you go kiddies the first chapter. The story and the title was inspired by the song "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet. Please keep in mind that this is a NaruSaku couple and to those who are going to start flaming right on the first chapter can go fuck off. The story isn't yet fully developed, so every chapter is a baby step. **

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter this more of introduction to the story and I'm not sure if I will continue it as well. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but my inspirations for them are low so please be patient. And don't forget to review.**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Stories Up For Adoption

**Stories Up For Adoption**

**Hello everyone Spazzgirl here and to think I would never do this but I'm putting the following stories up for adoption. But I want the people who wish to adopt these stories to follow the rules. Story must be the NaruSaku pairing only, I don't want any threesome, it must strictly stay NaruSaku. Please follow the storyline of the story especially "Never Be the Same" since it's the sequel to "Under My Skin." You can change the rating for the story if you want to I really don't care. **

**If you want to adopt a story, you may only adopt one and please pm me if you wish to adopt the story. The only stories I will be continuing with are "Hot," which I'm working on the next chapter but it's going to be a while, and "ABC's of NaruSaku," I probably will come out with a few Soul Eater stories as well.**

**So here are the stories up for adoption:**

**1) True Love VS Obsession**

**2) Two Is Better Than One**

**3) Falling Inside the Black**

**4) A Lost Heir**

**5) Forbidden Love**

**6) Never Be the Same (the sequel to Under My Skin)**

**It's technically not first come first serve I'll be checking out a few of the stories of the people who wish to adopt my stories. Remember you can only adopt one but you can list ones you wish to adopt in no particular order, and whatever story is first on your list is the one you get. **


End file.
